


Rollercoaster

by koosungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Co-workers, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Romance, Roommates, Slice of Life, chaotic gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosungs/pseuds/koosungs
Summary: the fanfic where the character's fate is all in your hands!~Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin are a group of 20 somethings navigating love and life together.— this is an interest check please read for more info!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Why hey there if you clicked on this then thank you for being interested in my little soon to be fic. This is an interest check! I had an idea randomly to do this because I don't see it much here, soo yes. I have two other ideas that's closely similar to this, the one that seems more liked is the one I will put time into. Please please please comment if you would be interested in this and read below for a little more information if this is confusing!

The eight boys are all living in the city through lives ups and downs together while falling into love. It's your decisions that can determine their relationships with each other. They all are friends or know each other in some way. This will be heavily focused on humor and romance with bits of drama of course. Choices even can impact the boy's careers, romantic relationships, and so on! Of course they're all very different from one another with different thoughts, ideas, and histories. 

Comment if you're interested even if its just a '!'


End file.
